the_organisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
The Heroes or Heroes of Old, were a group of humans who had extraordinary command of magic and led the charge to reclaim Earth from the monsters. Today we know them as figures of myth and legend; Thor the God of Lightning, Mars the God of War, were just a few. All legendary gods and goddesses were based on these heroes of old. Their legendary deeds eventually became myth and fables, passed on from one generation to another. The Final Battle During the waning days of the Calamity a group of Heroes stood together to end the constant nightmare that engulfed the Earth. All but one that is. They discovered that one of their own, The God of War Mars, had betrayed them and was working with the monsters. It was him who through his magic was able to sustain the planes and their alignment allowing the monsters to cross over into our material plane without fear of being cut off from their magic. A great battle took place, the details of the battle are not clear but what we do know is that the Heroes that fought against Mars prevailed but at great cost. They managed to slay Mars but the magic would not be undone, so they sacrificed themselves to close the planes of existence from our material plane. Through their sacrifice the planes of existence no longer touched or overlapped and Earth was for the first time, without magic. So truth, become legend, which became myth, and was eventually forgotten to time. The Armor of Mars Mars was able to garner such destructive force and magical might through the Armor he wore. This armor was made of six pieces. The followers of the Heroes of Old feared the armor and hid the pieces away at different parts of the world so that they could never be together again or tempt another person. It is said that if all the pieces are collected and a descendant of Mars were to wear them, that the God of War would be reincarnated. Whether this is true or not is uncertain as no signs or clues have been found that indicate that the Armor of Mars is in fact a real thing. URGENT INFORMATION REGARDING THE ARMOR OF MARS The last sign in history of the Armor of Mars is linked to Rhodos Island in the Mediterranean Sea. At some point a king, a powerful ruler known as King Gaudemus had risen to power. He was noted for being a powerful combatant and wore a suit of armor. At this time, the reign of Alexander the Great had risen to power who had conquered much of the the world with his empire ranging from Europe to western Asia. As part of his campaigns, he intended to claim the ends of the Earth and thus moved to the east where he was stopped at the Indus River. Though history attributed the end of his campaign to fatigue, the truth was that he was stopped by King Gaudemus. Whilst defeated, Alexander struck a truce with Gaudemus whereupon he returned to his kingdom but never forgot his defeat. Afterwards, he would invite Gaudemus to Babylon and for reasons unknown Alexander would fall ill as well as die. As a consequence, his terrified generals ambushed their guest and Gaudemus was burnt alive within his armor. Though killed, his armor actually survived the inferno that killed its wearer and without a scratch on its surface. Any wearer of the armor will be transformed into Mars himself and it was responsible for setting Babylon ablaze. Despite its power, four heroes managed to challenge Mars where they won after a brutal battle, this is the second time a wearer of the armor was defeated. In the aftermath, the Armor was split into six separate pieces that were sealed in stone in order to prevent this threat from ever being inflicted on the world again. These pieces were scattered throughout the world so that they could never be reunited.Category:The Organisation